A late night at the office
by FanOfHaven
Summary: Based after the events of the season 4 finale. Mara has been in Haven for a month and there hasn't been much sign of Audrey. However Mara has a new goal in mind, Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The rating is for language and sex. Smut between Nathan and Mara/Audrey, don't like it don't read. Consider this your warning. Just something I made up whilst thinking about what route season 5 would go. A little short, if anyone likes it I'll think of continuing.**

* * *

It had been exactly one month. One month since Mara had taken control over Audrey. The exception was that she had mainly all of Audrey's memories since she first stepped into Haven. The troubles, the laughs, the pain, the love. The problem for her was the undeniable attraction to this handsome man called Nathan. She had all these memories of being with him and yet he kept his distance. Always mentioning that he was going to bring Audrey back. Truth be told she felt it. Audrey's love must have been strong as the heat that she felt in his presence was driving her insane. There was lust in play and Mara was used to getting what she wanted. And she wanted Nathan more than anything.

They were used to her showing up when she pleased and escaping before they could get a hold of her. She strolled into the police station, it was late and most people had gone home. The ones that hadn't she managed to avoid. She had been in Haven long enough now to know that the only person working this late would be him. As she walked into his office his head snapped up.

"Mara?" Nathan questioned, studying her appearance.

"That's my name" She smirked shutting the door and heading straight for his desk.

"How did you get past Stan?"

"I have my ways" she laughed, leaning over him. He sucked in a breath at her closeness and Mara's smile grew.

"What do you want?" his tone was stern and he pushed his chair backwards. But her smell was exactly the same as Audrey's and it was intoxicating.

"You"

"Isn't that a little desperate?"

"I'm not desperate… Your precious Audrey on the other hand, she has a craving that needs to be fulfilled. And that craving is _you_" she whispered, holding both armrests in her hands.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find a way to bring William back?"

"William who?" she pressed the lightest of kisses to his lips and pulled away to watch his reaction. He wanted her. The need in his eyes was clear. But he was stubborn, she'd just have to work for it. Climbing into his lap she started peppering kisses along his neck.

"Mara… What are you doing?" his tone was a warning, but he made no move to push her away.

"Is everything out of your mouth a question Wuornos. Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave now" on waiting for an answer her kisses grew hungrier, working their way back to his lips.

"I… This is a dream. I'll wake up any minute." She crashed her lips into his, moaning when he _finally_ kissed her back. Her greedy little noises when he sucked just below her ear were just the same as Audrey's. It only stirred him on further. She moved to wrap her legs around his waist as his hands found their way into her hair. Mara was practically purring wherever he touched her, that mixed with the kissing and the strain coming from his denim jeans had her panting.

"Nathan" she sighed when he pulled away once more. "Don't make me beg"

"I can't do this to Audrey"

"I am Audrey, she's a part of me now. And I know how good you made her feel" she ran her tongue along his lips and he shuddered.

"Someone might walk in"

"They won't"

Nathan stood up with her still firmly around his waist as he situated her on his desk, moving his hands towards her jacket. His eyes asked the question and she nodded quickly, reaching out to divest him of his shirt. She ran her hands over his toned body unconsciously licking her lips at the sight. Audrey had great choice in men. When he let out a moan she pulled him closer, dragging her nails along his back and reclaiming his lips.

He slid off her jacket followed by her shirt, moving his hands to her breasts. He gently cupped them, circling her nipples through the thin fabric as she arched into his touch. She mewled in protest when he pulled his hands away, but he unclasped her bra and slid his hands down her arms to remove it. She bit at her lip to control the cry of pleasure when he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. He alternated between both and all she could focus on was how good it felt. Her hands were buried in his hair, holding him close as she threw her head back.

Was she Audrey? She couldn't think straight and she was drowning in the best possible way. All she knew was that she would be anyone he wanted her to be if he kept touching her like this. But she wanted so much more. Trying to regain control she leant forward reaching straight for his belt. He finished it for her shaking his Jeans to the floor and kicking them under the desk. He moved to take hers off and she lifted her hips to help. As soon as they hit the floor she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and pushed against him. Understanding her meaning he carried her to the couch and placed her down swiftly.

He kissed her forcefully, his tongue demanding entrance whilst she happily complied. She involuntarily bucked her hips and he ground down against her. He could feel the heat pouring off her and how wet she had become for him. He broke the kiss apart to travel his lips down her body and realized how much he had missed waking up with her in his arms every morning. He paused between her slender thighs, centimetres away from where she wanted him. She lifted her hips again and felt his erection through his boxer-briefs eliciting a gasp.

"Nathan please" she kept up the movements of her hips and he bent down to remove her underwear as quickly as possible. Kicking off his own with speed he pressed down to make sure she felt how hard he was for her. She groaned and he sought her eyes. The amount of love he saw pouring from them, he couldn't help but feel that maybe Audrey had taken control.

She reached down grasping his manhood and placed the tip at her entrance. He slid inside her tight core with one swift movement and their moans were intermingled. He started off slow and her hands were everywhere. She started lifting her hips in time with his thrusts and whimpered when he kept the slow pace. She then began kissing and leaving gentle bites at the junction between his shoulder and neck whilst running her fingers along his spine knowing that he liked it.

The feeling caused him to speed up thrusting into her, constantly increasing the pace. He was filling her to the brim and she broke her ministrations to moan in pleasure and close her eyes. She reached her hands into his hair and pulled down firmly, wanting his lips on hers.

"Harder" she groaned and held onto his shoulders to keep the last bit of control she had left. He sped up impossibly faster, crashing his hips against hers. He could tell she was close by the way she was unable to form anything coherent. Removing a hand from her hip he reached down between them pressing and circling against her bundle of nerves. Her eyes shot open and she screamed out his name as her muscles clenched around his length. Her sporadic movements and slick heat triggered his own climax and he growled it against her lips, thrusting deeper until his body slowed.

He collapsed on top of her, leaning his weight to one side and pulling her into his arms. Unable to pull out just yet, they held each other breathing heavily. She leant back as much as the couch would allow and started tracing mindless patterns against his chest. He recognised the intimate movement, it was always something Audrey would do in the moments of peaceful bliss, resting in each other's arms. He stilled her tracing hand with one of his own, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She looked up at him, her stare intense.

"Audrey?" He asked.

"It's me"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. I was planning on posting a chapter every weekend but due to personal issues it won't be possible. So they'll be posted at random times instead, sorry. There will be more plot next time and beware the warning.**

* * *

"Nathan!" Audrey laughed, holding her hands up to block any of his further ministrations. The drive home from his office had been torturous and as soon as they had made it through the door the kissing had started again. But as he placed her on the bed and hovered above her she knew they needed to talk. Nathan sensed the change in mood and lowered himself to the side of her. Audrey not wanting him to get the wrong idea, pressed as much of herself as she could against him, entwining their legs and sliding a hand into his hair. She leant her forehead against his and breathed in deeply. Closing her eyes briefly to let his familiar scent and warmth wash over her. She cherished these moments of peace with him.

"Do you want to talk about Mara?" he asked, enclosing his arms around her. They were still mostly clothed, but that didn't stop him from sliding a hand underneath her shirt and forming patterns against her skin. Her hand gripped his hair tighter and she mumbled something that came out sounding more like a moan.

"Believe me, there are much more things I want to be doing with you right now over talking. But we need to," she sighed as if regretting her decision and nuzzled against his neck. He stilled his hand and he felt the shake of her head. "Please, don't stop." She loved that he instantly complied and wondered if he truly knew what his touches did to her. How they made her feel.

"Do you remember the past month?" he said, whilst using both hands to ghost his fingers across her back. Her contented sighs were more than enough to make him continue.

"Parts of it, it was as if I could see but couldn't control. Most of the memories are blurred now. But she's still fighting Nathan, I can still feel her. This isn't over," he heard the tremble in her voice and he splayed his hands across her back to press her body closer.

"Except this time we know you can take back control. We'll find a way to stop this Audrey, I promise"

"What if we can't?"

"I won't stop looking for a way until we can"

"Have I said recently how much I love you?" she pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping to signify her meaning.

"It's been about a month" he laughed and she lifted his shirt to prod him and make sure he felt it. "Love you to" he gave her that smile that makes her heart speed up and she removed his shirt completely. Feeling her confidence from previous night's return.

"Did Mara cause much trouble for you?" Audrey grinned, pulling away slightly to place soft kisses against his toned body. He inhaled sharply when she trailed a path to his earlobe and gently sucked.

"You're not playing fair," he stated lacking the stern tone he was aiming for. "Not as much trouble as you cause," he removed her shirt and unclasped her bra in under a few seconds and the speed caught her off guard. She purred into his skin when his hands travelled lower.

"Oh?" she giggled and he reached up his hands to massage her breasts. "Whose not playing fair now" she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him, hard. He moaned into her mouth and their tongues clashed as they fought for control. Audrey eventually shifted and rolled to straddle his hips. Only breaking the kiss to regain her breath.

"I love when we talk" Nathan teased, only giving her a few seconds to catch her breath before pulling her down on top of him and reclaiming her lips. She kissed back eagerly and more insistent, her body demanding more. He broke the kiss to place softer ones along her collarbone. Sucking when he reached the junction between her shoulder and neck. He felt the shiver run through her as she bit back a moan. She could feel his hardening member through his jeans and her small hands already began to unbuckle his belt.

"Me to" she smiled down at him, long hair cascading over her shoulders as she finally managed to find her voice again. Soon after she realised she was in control. After she freed the belt she used her feet to pull down his jeans, dragging them slowly against his legs and kicking them to the floor. He lifted his hips to rub against her but she lifted just out of reach, eliciting a strained moan from him. She stood up to remove her own jeans and teasingly climbed unhurriedly onto the bed, testing his willpower.

"Audrey, I want you" he growled, his voice deep with need. She contemplated taking him then, but she wanted this to last. She leant down to drag her teeth across his stomach and he lifted his hips involuntarily once more. Firmly grasping the waistband of his boxer-briefs between her teeth she pulled them down his legs, leaving him to remove them from his feet. She placed heated open mouthed kisses down his chest and over his abdomen, savouring his impatient groans until she reached her point of interest. She bent lower to wrap a small hand around his erection and he gasped her name as his eyes closed. He heard the slight hitch in her breath and felt her stare spark something inside of him.

"Tell me, do you want this?" she whispered, her voice low. She moved her hand in a quick rhythm and his eyes opened to lock with hers.

"I want you" his voice was husky and she felt like she could hear her own heart racing in her ears. Moving her hand a few more times she watched as he fought to keep control, hands gripping the covers he couldn't feel. But her own want took over and she released him to strip off her underwear, crawling back up his body.

Audrey kissed him again, pushing him down into the bed as she hovered over him. She licked her lips and slowly slid down on him. Taking in a shuddery breath at the feelings coursing through her. He rasped out her name and saw his own lust reflected back in her eyes. Moving her hips slightly he thrust upwards, sheathing more of his hardness into her and eliciting moans from both of them. The heat radiating off her was overpowering. She was so hot and tight around his length and he wanted to lose himself in her. He gripped her hips with his hands and brought her down on him as he thrust into her again. She gasped and began to move in a slow rhythm.

She continued her slow pace, relishing in every sound he made. She moved a hand to enticingly dragged her nails over his jaw line and all the way down to his muscled abdomen. He felt the hunger burn through him and changed the angle of his hips slightly, desperate for more friction. So that the next time she slid down on him he hit a different spot inside of her.

"Nathan" she moaned as she ground against him faster. Suddenly it all became not enough and her hands clenched around his shoulders. Every time she slid down he thrust upwards, pressing deeper into her core. "You feel so good" she murmured and he rocked his hips harder against her. Her tone was filled with need and he pulled her flat against him, rolling so that she was underneath him. He soon began thrusting into her hot depths as hard as he could without hurting her. The desire in her eyes driving him on further.

"Audrey" he groaned when he felt her nails dig into his back. Swallowing hard he reached a hand between where they were joined and circled her clit. The increased friction had her moaning out his name in pleasure. He wanted to hear the sound louder and bent his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out his name, wrapping her legs around his waist and silently begging for more.

He thrust into her faster, pressing down as hard as he could against her most sensitive spot. He felt her internal muscles start to clench and pulled her hips up to meet his, wanting more than anything to feel her climax around him. She let out a high pitched cry and his hips slammed into hers. He felt her tight core clench around his length, sending ripples throughout his body. The sound of her panting out his name sent him over the edge. He groaned out her name repeatedly as they rode the last waves of their orgasms.

Eventually they collapsed in each other's arms, both slick with sweat, feeling hazy and fulfilled. Nathan placed a breathless kiss to her neck, resting there to feel her pulse racing. He gently pulled out and they both sighed at the loss of contact. They held each other tightly, waiting for their rapid breathing to subside. Audrey pressed a hand against his chest and let a yawn escape. He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and smiled down at the woman in his arms. The woman he would give anything to keep safe.

"How you feeling?" Nathan asked, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Mmm" was all she could muster, finding it hard to find words for what they'd just done. She felt safe in his arms, like for once all would be alright. Her concerns about Mara taking control were at the back of her mind, instead she focused on the steady beat of Nathan's heart. And the tender caress of his fingertips as they brushed through her hair.

"It's been a long month, we should sleep" he said, whilst reaching over her to pull the duvet around them. She snuggled further into his side, and felt sleep overwhelm her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" she murmured into his neck. The sound barely above a whisper. He tightened his arms around her and she hummed her contentment, the vibrations felt across his entire body.

"We have tonight, the morning and then every time you'll have me after that" he joked but felt her body tense and her grip tighten.

"I'll always want you by my side Nathan, you're the only person whose arms I want to be waking up in" she stated firmly, tilting her head to look into his eyes.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, feeling her body start to relax again. He tucked her head under his chin and gently massaged soothing patterns across her back. Hoping to ease all of the remaining tension. Some time had passed before he considered her to be asleep. Her breathing was steady and she hadn't spoken for a while. Placing one last kiss to the top of her head he finally let relief engulf him. Audrey was back, safe and whole in his arms. He'd always bring her back, and they'd stop this. Stop the troubles, save the town and save everyone. Just like they always did. He let his eyes drift shut, anticipating the first peaceful sleep he'd have since Mara had taken control.

Except it wasn't.


End file.
